


To Grasp a Petal

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Mythological Indulgences [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Umino Iruka, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Lord Kakashi's indulgence has been discovered. That doesn't mean he's about to give the godling Iruka up.What is his will never be taken again.





	To Grasp a Petal

**Author's Note:**

> This... was not supposed to be a series. But guess what's now a series of smutty one-shots? My KakaIru Mythology AU apparently! All the wonderful comments I received on the first part really inspired my Muise. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy my second attempt at smut in over a decade. Let me know what you think? Any constructive criticism is welcomed and really wanted.

“K-Kakashi!!” The warbled cry from kiss-bruised lips sent a jolt of desire straight to his cock. Bronze hands tangled through silver locks, tugging urgently with each flick of his tongue. Mismatched eyes flickered upward, drinking in the sight of his little godling so flushed and wanton. Russet eyes, cloudy and half-lidded, locked with his. “Kashi… please.”

Kakashi’s hands slid from quivering thighs to cup Iruka’s ass. A firm knead drew a guttural moan from the deity beneath him. Dark hair tumbled across his bed sheets, braid half undone and flowers crushed from their frantic coupling. Slender fingers slipped through his wild hair to massage his nape. “I want you.”

“So impatient.” His lips curved into a wicked smile, fangs protruding sharp and dangerous. Silk brushed along his upper arm as the godling curled a leg over his shoulder. The Lord of the Underworld kissed the exposed thigh, tongue dipping into the juncture where leg met groin. The drag of his tongue elicited another moan from his little god. “You’ll have what you desire soon enough.”

Kakashi licked his fingers and slipped a hand beneath the deity. His lips closed around the head of Iruka’s cock just as he pressed two fingers inside him. The God of Spring drew in a sharp breath, hips rising off the mattress. Trembling fingers pulled at his hair. His hips rocked between Kakashi’s hand and mouth, unsure of which sensation to chase. “Oh, Shodai.” He stuttered and threw his head back against the pillows.

Kakashi went with the erratic movements, dipping his head to take inch by inch of the throbbing shaft past his tongue and down his throat. The taste was intoxicating, tart, and every bit Iruka. The godling’s heel struck just below his shoulder blade, his muscles taut with barely suppressed need. “ _Kakashi!”_

The Lord of the Underworld drew back with a light ‘pop’. The whimper of protest that tumbled from his godling’s lips had Kakashi chuckling darkly. “Impatient and demanding.” He twisted his fingers inside Iruka, drawing another wanton cry from reddened lips. “I love that fire.” Kakashi dragged his fangs across his inner thigh. “So feisty.” He pressed a third finger to Iruka’s rim and eased it slowly inside.

The God of Spring utterly wailed. There was no other way to describe the sound. And it was all his. He loved the heady noises his godling made just as much as he loved kissing him. Each one left his cock achingly hard. Kakashi watched in awe as Iruka buckled and arched back against his hand. “My beautiful little god.” Every inch of exposed skin flushed.

“More…” Cobalt and cyan silks bunched around Iruka’s limbs, damp and rumpled, but not forgotten. He left their clothes on a whim, opting to push and pull material aside. The urgency of that first coupling ebbed into a steady need they’d yet to satisfy. Seeing his little god, so thoroughly wrecked and wanton, quelled the darkest parts of his careful contained desires. “Please, Kashi. _Please_!”

The Lord of the Underworld growled against the inner curve of his knees. Fangs nipped and dragged over bronze skin. His fingers curled inside Iruka, pressing knuckle deep to coax out more moans and pleas. “Please what, Little One? What do you want?” His fingertips grazed Iruka’s prostate.

The God of Spring threw his crossed arms over his face with a groan. "No." Kakashi drew his hands aside and kissed his palm. "I want to hear you. What do you want, Iruka?"

The young god bit his bottom lip and flushed right up to his ears. “I-I want-!” He grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder, slender fingers digging into the muscle. Kakashi slid a hand along the curve of his spine, savouring the arch of his back and rock of his hips. “I want you inside me again!”

The urgency of that plea snapped Kakashi’s self-control. He drew the godling up into his arms and settled against the headrest. Large hands cradled Iruka’s bottom, arranged him onto his knees so his legs hugged Kakashi’s hips. Silk dragged across his cotton tunic. Iruka’s arms encircled his shoulders and his fingers trailed through the short, silver strands at Kakashi’s nape.

Iruka moaned softly at the press of his cock. Kakashi drew the godling more firmly to his chest, head dipping to capture his parted lips in a kiss. The Lord of the Underworld arched his hips, his own moan mingling with Iruka's as he pushed inside.

That familiar, intoxicating warmth engulfed and pressed around him, clenched and quivered. Iruka broke the kiss to throw his head back. “K-Kakashi…” His face contorted in pleasure, brows dipped, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip worried between his teeth. Kakashi cradled his head in his palm, letting the soft brown strands tangle around his fingers.

Kakashi thrust up into him, twisting his hips to bring them fully together. “You’re in control this time, Iruka.” He pressed kisses to the godling’s exposed throat.

“You can’t be serious…” The God of Spring let out a shaky breath and shuddered around him. “Kakashi, I-I’ve never-”

“I am and you will.” He smoothed a hand down Iruka’s spine and pressed firmly against his lower back. “My fearless-” Kakashi kissed his jaw- “reckless-” sharp fangs grazed across a collarbone- “selfless-” a rough tongue dragged over the bite marks on his shoulder- “little god.” Kakashi nuzzled his nose into bronze skin, fighting down the urge to sink his canine’s back into that supple flesh, to mark him so all the world would know he claimed the God of Spring as his. “You’re all _mine_.”

Iruka pressed kisses to his exposed neck and shoulder. Trembling hands slipped beneath his shirt, fingers tracing along the scars scattered across his back. He coaxed Kakashi’s face from his shoulder with gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth where his fangs were just visible. When the Lord of the Underworld lifted his head, the young god leaned in to pepper chaste kisses on his lips. “Then you’re mine too, Kakashi.”

Iruka’s brightness burned in his arms, radiating like the sun at dusk, hues of red, orange, and gold. The ache in his chest flooded with the godling’s warmth and momentarily chased away Isolation and Regret. The yearning he bound up so tightly unwound with the murmur of those few words.

Kakashi rolled them over, tucked the young deity beneath him. Iruka’s legs hugged his hips, cobalt silk sliding against the bare strip of skin where his breeches were pushed down. He pinned the godling’s hands above his head, laced their fingers together and held tightly.

Iruka arched into him on the first thrust, soft moans tumbling from kiss-bruised lips. “So beautiful…” He swallowed the mewls and whimpers with kisses, savoured the eager tremble and flex of his god’s inner walls. “My Iruka.” He slipped a hand between their bodies, taking Iruka in hand. He stroked the godling, indulged in the wanton rock of Iruka's hips each time he sank into that tantalizing heat.

With a skilled roll of his hips, Kakashi struck the bundle of nerves that made the God of Spring lose control. Blunt nails dug into his skin, raking down as Iruka hit his release. As warm seed spilled over his hand, Kakashi couldn’t help the deep, satisfied growl that rumbled through his chest. Dark, half-hooded eyes watched in wonder as the Lord of the Underworld brought his hand to his mouth and licked Iruka’s release from his fingers. “...K-Kakashi…”

Kakashi slipped his arms beneath the godling and pulled him close. He kissed Iruka, letting him taste himself on Kakashi’s lips. Bronze fingers twisted through silver locks, silk-clad legs squeezed around muscular hips. Iruka arched up, a heel pressed against the curve of his ass, digging in to urge him on. “Come on, Kashi. I want to feel you.” Iruka rocked down onto him.

The edges of Kakashi's grey eye flickered crimson as he openly snarled against his godling's shoulder, sharp canines brushing over the previous bite. He pushed forward, sheathing his aching cock inside Iruka’s quivering, clenching body. Each thrust became more urgent than the last, leaving Iruka visibly jolted beneath the raw power.

Raw pleasure twisted in Kakashi’s loins, drawing a string of curses from his lips. His fingers dug into tanned skin, hips jutting forward to envelop himself completely in Iruka’s tight warmth. Liquid heat spread around his cock as he filled his godling, another claiming mark.

For a time, they laid together entangled in each other. Their breaths mingled, lazy kisses settling their highs into a simmering afterglow. Kakashi drew a half crushed lily from Iruka’s hair and tucked it behind his ear with a wry smile. The young deity groaned and tugged him down into another heady kiss. “You’re such a tease.” Iruka brushed his fingers across the Lord’s lips and fangs.

“Perhaps.” Kakashi hummed in thought and bit down on Iruka’s finger, flicked his tongue over the pad. He brushed umber locked from damn skin and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Maybe it’s just you.”

Iruka scoffed and struck Kakashi’s shoulder playfully. “Oh yes, this situation is entirely my fault.”

“You did stick your hand through my dimensional pool.”

“You pulled me through!”

With a lop-sided smile, Kakashi cupped the godling’s cheek in his palm. “You should rest. I have some business I must attend to.”

The God of Spring pursed his lips, as if to pout, but nodded. “...I am tired,” he admitted slowly.

“No doubt also my fault.” Kakashi reluctantly untangled their bodies, tugging silks and cotton back into place.

“No doubt.” Iruka curled up on his stomach and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. “How long will you be?” he asked with a soft yawn.

Kakashi smoothed a hand through Iruka’s russet hair and pulled the blankets up to his ribs. “I’ll return shortly.” He rubbed gentle circles between Iruka’s shoulder blades until he drifted off to sleep.

The Lord of the Underworld pulled his hellhound mask into place. Casting a final glance to his slumbering lover curled up in the velvets of his bed, Kakashi pulled the door ajar behind him. His face hardened, mismatched eyes shifting to the figure down the hall. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Wings fluttered in response, a sign of his unwanted guest’s discomfort. “Th-That wasn’t my intention, sempai.” Tenzo pressed his removed hat to his chest and bowed in greeting. His face flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to… I-I really had no idea you were… _entertaining_.” The more he tried to explain himself, the redder he became.

“Enough. We no longer have that type of relationship, Tenzo.” He held up a hand to silence his once friend. “Why have you trespassed in my domain?”

The Gods’ Messenger swallowed hard, dark eyes searching Kakashi’s face. The Lord of the Underworld ignored the regret and sorrow that lingered in that gaze. “I bring a summons from Lord Senju.” Tenzo relented and drew the letter from his satchel.

Kakashi took the scroll in hand and lit it on fire before Tenzo’s horrified face. “Tell Hashirama he knows where to find me.” White embers licked at the parchment, crackling and chirping from an added hint of his lightning affinity. It always came more naturally than the hell flames. “We shall _talk_ as he so desires _,_ but he will never have what is mine.”


End file.
